Emma
Emma is a female surfer and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta. Trivia *She was assigned the job of Pirate Ship|dining room waitress in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and came very close to being fired. *Emma is the owner of: *#A magenta-colored surfboards with a pink tropical flower. *#A green iPhone. *#A Laptop. *#A vintage surf board (although only seen once.) *Emma's the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristin Fairlie, also does the voices of Bridgette and Carrie from the Total Drama franchise. *Emma's humiliated in "Take your Kook To Work Day" when her evil spirit costume blows away when she tried to scare away the kooks, leaving her in her underwear revealed to be pink similar to her bikini and regular clothes. *She, Lo Ridgemount|Lo, and Fin McCloud|Fin borrowed dresses from Blair in "Waves of Cheese". *She broke two boards in "Mr. Wahine", her own and Broseph's and got a vintage surf board from The Kahuna. *Emma's Similarities to 6teen|6teen-counterpart is Jen Masterson. However, unlike Jen, Emma has more of laid-back, Type B-personality. *Emma knows how to weld as seen in "Mr. Wahine", she was welding a hull of a ship. *Emma appears to be a strong girl, because she lifts Lo clear of the ground when she was buried up to her neck in sand by Mark Marvin and Todd Marvin in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *Emma apparently knows martial arts, because she performs a judo throw on Fin in "Chum Music". *In "Mr. Wahine", she called herself a "hodad" while talking to Kelly. (See Stoked Words and Phrases) *Emma's nickname is Alberta, as said by Fin in the Another Grom Bites the Dust|second, Take your Kook To Work Day|fourth, and Surfer's Got Talent|forty-eighth episodes. *Emma has her old board in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *She mistakenly eats one of Kelly's spiked poutine fries in "A Boy Named Leslie," so she is forced to run to the women's washroom in the middle of talking to Tyler Ridgemount|Ty. *Emma's talking to Ty as stated in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *In "Endless Bummer," Emma's shown to have a mild food allergy to garlic. It gives her an upset stomach and causes her to suffer attacks of diarrhea. *Emma has a big crush on Ty, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a Johnny-Emma Relationship|crush on her. *Emma had two surf coaches, Broseph and Fin, but it's not known if Lo coached Emma. *Emma's staying in room 202 with Fin and Lo in the Staff Housing|staff house. *Emma's Total Drama-counterpart is Bridgette. *There are unconfirmed rumors that her last name is Mackenzie. One source is IMDB. *When Emma's working, she wears hoop earrings with her uniform, but not while in her regular clothes. This may be to fit the pirate theme, since it was traditional for pirates to have earrings, regardless of gender. *In "Mr. Wahine," she does stem cell research for the Kahuna. *There was never a time seen that Emma wasn't wearing pink (her waitress uniforms has a magenta apron) except in "Endless Bummer," where Johnny gives her a green dress for their date. *Whenever Johnny does anything nice for her, she seems to wonder about Ty's opinion for things. *Emma loses her bikini while surfing and ends up naked (although her nudity is only implied and not actually shown), causing fellow surfers to laugh at her in "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance." *Emma comes in 49th place in "Grom Fest", one spot ahead of her Gromfest event rival Kaylie (who finished last in the competition). *Emma's the only one out of the three main girls who has not burped on the show. Category:Stoked Category:Character Category:Animated Character Category:Main Character Category:Female